Can't Live With Her, Can't Live Without Her
by ruiiko
Summary: As much as I hate myself, I hate you more. But I still smile when you come through that door.


**Shorter one shot, but I've really been wanting to do something with the newer vocaloids. So... here. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

**" As much as I hate myself, I hate you more. But I still smile when you come through that door. "**

**- Slug of Atmosphere**

'_I hate her so much.' _ Aria thought, as she sat alone in her seat at the restaurant. She and Cul had made reservations to have dinner together a long time ago. They had talked about it for the longest time. They were both so excited! And here Aria was, alone. She should have known. Should have known Cul wouldn't show up.

She was so excited, too. She had gotten all dressed up and everything, just for Cul. And she wasn't even here. '_I should have known.' _Aria lowered her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She wasn't about to mess up her mascara by crying over someone so stupid like Cul. But it just hurt so damn much.

Cul and Aria had been having alot of problems together lately, but Aria was really looking forward to tonight. She had thought that maybe, just _maybe _they could sort out their problems. Maybe tonight would have been a new start, they could have a fresh start. Bring the romance and fun back into their relationship.

But she wasn't even here. Aria had been waiting here for a whole half hour. The waitor had came around once or twice, asking her if she would like to just start dinner, or continue waiting. And stupid Aria, expecting her lover to come, would deny and continue to wait.

'_Bitch...' _Aria thought. She hated thinking these thoughts. Cul was the most important person in her life, yet she hated her so much. She hated that it never seemed like Cul cared enough, as much as she cared for her. Aria didn't even know what had happend to make their relationship fall apart so much that she would think such mean and horrible things about Cul. They used to be the bestest of friends, they were always by eachothers side. They loved eachother so much it hurt. Then, they just stopped. Out of nowhere, they weren't as close as they used to be. They started to fight, afterwards.

Cul would insult Aria every chance she got. She would call her mean names, and tell her how worthless she was. And since Aria loved her so much, she actually believed her! Cul made Aria hate herself. She made her hate her own girlfriend, too. And yet, she continued to be with her. She didn't want to break up with her. She wanted to sort everything out and fix everything, but it didn't even seem like Cul was trying sometimes. _It hurt so much._

And yet as much as Aria loved Cul, she hated her so much. She hated how self centered Cul was. All she ever talked about now, was how great she was. She always focused on her own problems, and was never even there for Aria anymore. It was as if her own problems were more important. It was like Aria didn't even have any feelings. Everything was all about _her_. Nothing was ever about the two of them, anymore.

She hated how Cul was never there for her. Not just emotionally, but they rarely hung out anymore. Cul neglected Aria so much. Sure, they were always texting and calling eachother to talk, but they never even hung out anymore! There were nights when Aria needed Cul, but she couldn't make it.

Even worse, Aria hated how now she could only pick out the things she hated about her girlfriend, now. What happend to all the good things? Cul used to be such a sweet person...

Aria shook her head. It was clear that Cul wasn't coming. The white haired girl got up from her seat, preparing herself to leave the restaurant. Looks like tonight was going to be a wasted night. She would go home, change out of this stupid fancy dress, change into a pair of sweats, let her hair go from the tight bun it was in, grab a tub of ice cream and cry herself to sleep over a girly movie, and call cul in the morning to break up with her. She had had enough of this.

"Aria!"

Aria looked up, to see Cul standing infront of her with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a tight black dress that complimented her curves, her fiery red hair let loose from it's ponytail. In her hands was a huge boque of flowers. Aria could feel her cheeks going red, and her eyes watering. But then she remembered how angry and broken she felt moments ago. She squeezed her eyes shut, gathering her things. "I thought you weren't coming." She simply said, tilting her nose upwards.

"I know, I know, and I'm really sorry," Cul said, ushering around Aria to take a seat and place the flowers down. "But I drove all around town just to find these flowers for you." She said, coming closer to Aria. A sincere smile lit up her face, with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry things haven't been so great, lately..." She whispered, gently touching Aria's shoulders. But the girl sharply jerked away.

Cul gave her a surprised look. "This is new. Whats up?"

Aria then turned sharply to face Cul, an angered look on her face. "Y-you can't just do that! You can't leave me for a whole thirty minutes just _waiting!_ I didn't think you'd even show up! You could have atleast called me..." Aria's lip quivered, and she was quite aware of the frustrated tears flowing down her cheeks, ruining her makeup. She felt so ashamed right now. Why did she care so much? She hated Cul...

But a part of her was happy that Cul had shown up. She didn't want to express it, though. After all the damage Cul had done, she didn't even know if she wanted to make things better. Was it really worth it after all? But if Cul had done all this running around for her, and she had actually managed to show up... Aria couldn't hate her. She really did love her. But she didn't love how mean she acted. But Aria knew that they could make up. She still loved Cul. Their relationship was weird, and messed up, but she wanted to make this work.

"I know..." Cul sighed, and gently pushing Aria back into her seat. She then leaned down, placing a kiss against Aria's lips. She then whispered in her ear, "I love you, Aria. I really do."

"I'm going to try and make up for everything that has gone wrong, too. I promise."


End file.
